


Break My Stride

by InfiniteInferno



Series: JSE Egos Works [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase is a meme, See I would've done this to my friends but I don't wanna bother them with my meme, So I'm making Chase bother the other egos instead, break my stride meme, text conversations, this is pure crack right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Chase does the "Break My Stride" meme on the rest of the egos to see their reactions (and of course, to post online).
Series: JSE Egos Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Anti

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Chase BROdy: last night i had the strangest dream

TuRtLe BoY: I don’t care

TuRtLe BoY: And did you fucking change my user again????

Chase BROdy: i sailed away to china

Chase BROdy: in a little row boat to find ya

TuRtLe BoY: Your dreams are fucking weird

TuRtLe BoY: Why are you telling me this anyway??

Chase BROdy: and you said you had to get your laundry cleaned

TuRtLe BoY: Definitely a dream

TuRtLe BoY: I’d never trust you to clean my shit

Chase BROdy: didn’t want no one to hold you 

Chase BROdy: what does that mean?

TuRtLe BoY: I’d say it means you need better dreams

Chase BROdy: and you said

Chase BROdy: AIN’T NOTHIN GONNA BREAK-A MY STRIDE

Chase BROdy: NOBODY GONNA SLOW ME DOWN

TuRtLe BoY: Fuck is this some meme

TuRtLe BoY: This is probably gonna go on your channel too fuck you man

Chase BROdy: OH NO

Chase BROdy: I GOT TO KEEP ON MOVIN’

TuRtLe BoY: At what point do you stop

Chase BROdy: now ig

Chase BROdy: this is where the tiktok audio ends lol

TuRtLe BoY: I’m deleting you from my contacts

Chase BROdy: nuuuuuuu 

TuRtLe BoY: And blocking you

Chase BROdy: *gasp* u wouldn’t dare

TuRtLe BoY: Watch me

Chase BROdy: antiiii

*Message to "TuRtLe BoY" failed to send*

Chase BROdy: u suck man

*Message to "TuRtLe BoY" failed to send*


	2. Marvin

Chase BROdy: last night i had the strangest dream

Magic Man: ?

Magic Man: Do I even wanna know?

Chase BROdy: i sailed away to china 

Magic Man: Okayyyy?

Chase BROdy: in a little row boat to find ya

Chase BROdy: and you said you had to get your laundry cleaned

Magic Man: Dude what did you take last night? 

Chase BROdy: didn’t want no one to hold you

Magic Man: That’s weird 

Magic Man: You kno I’m always down for cuddles 

Chase BROdy: what does that mean?

Magic Man: ,,, ur dream? 

Magic Man: Or do u not know basic English

Chase BROdy: and you said

Chase BROdy: AIN’T NOTHIN GONNA BREAK-A MY STRIDE

Chase BROdy: NOBODY GONNA SLOW ME DOWN

Magic Man: Seriously dude what did u take

Chase BROdy: OH NO

Chase BROdy: I GOT TO KEEP ON MOVIN’

Magic Man: You got some weird ass dreams

Chase BROdy: XD 

Chase BROdy: thank 

Magic Man: For what??

Chase BROdy: check my channel tomorrow :P

Magic Man: BRODY YOU SON OF A BITCH 

Magic Man: WHAT DID YOU DO

Chase BROdy: hehehehe >:)


	3. Jameson

Chase BROdy: last night i had the strangest dream

Baby Bean: Oh, really? Do you want to share what it was?

Chase BROdy: i sailed away to china

Baby Bean: That’s cool!

Chase BROdy: in a little row boat to find ya

Baby Bean: Wait, I was in your dream? I’m honored! 😊

Chase BROdy: and you said you had to get your laundry cleaned

Baby Bean: That’s weird, I usually do laundry on Saturday’s… 🤔

Chase BROdy: didn’t want no one to hold ya

Baby Bean: Aww! Do you want cuddles or something of the sort now? 

Chase BROdy: what does that mean?

Baby Bean: … Was I unclear?

Chase BROdy: and you said

Baby Bean: Oh! You’re still talking about your dream! My mistake!🙊

Chase BROdy: AIN’T NOTHIN GONNA BREAK-A MY STRIDE

Chase BROdy: NOBODY GONNA SLOW ME DOWN

Baby Bean: I did? Those exact words? Dream-me is weird! 🤪

Chase BROdy: OH NO

Chase BROdy: I GOT TO KEEP ON MOVIN’

Baby Bean: Really? 

Chase BROdy: nah sorry jamie it’s just a meme XD

Baby Bean: Oh, well you will have to explain this one to me as well; I don’t understand the humor of it. You said memes were humorous, correct?

Chase BROdy: yeah, uh its kinda complicated 

Baby Bean: Wait, is it one of those niche jokes that only your generation finds funny? 

Chase BROdy: uh yeah that sounds about it XD


	4. Henrik

Chase BROdy: last night i had the strangest dream

Ze Good Doctah: Oh? 

Chase BROdy: i sailed away to china

Chase BROdy: in a little row boat to find ya

Ze Good Doctah: Why was I in China?

Chase BROdy: and you said you had to get your laundry cleaned

Ze Good Doctah: Why the hell would I go to China for that??

Chase BROdy: didn’t want no one to hold ya

Chase BROdy: what does that mean?

Ze Good Doctah: Umm… I’m not qualified for that. I’m not THAT type of doctor Chase

Chase BROdy: and you said

Chase BROdy: AIN’T NOTHIN GONNA BREAK-A MY STRIDE

Ze Good Doctah: What is happening.

Chase BROdy: NOBODY GONNA SLOW ME DOWN

Ze Good Doctah: Chase are you okay?

Ze Good Doctah: Do you need help?

Chase BROdy: OH NO

Chase BROdy: I GOT TO KEEP ON MOVIN’

Ze Good Doctah: Not that I don’t appreciate the conversation, but what is this?

Chase BROdy: ok boomer

Ze Good Doctah: CHASE!!! I’M NOT A BOOMER!!

Chase BROdy: oh yeah? name 3 vines WITHOUT googling any

Ze Good Doctah: ah scheiße

Chase BROdy: that’s what i thought u B O O M E R

Ze Good Doctah: I do not appreciate this utter abuse from you

Chase BROdy: love u too Hen

Ze Good Doctah: Yeah, yeah

Ze Good Doctah: What do you want for lunch by the way?


	5. Jackie

Chase BROdy: last night i had the strangest dream

Spider-Man 2.0: good job?

Chase BROdy: i sailed away to china

Chase BROdy: in a little row boat to find ya

Spider-Man 2.0: WAIT A SEC

Chase BROdy: and you said you had to get your laundry cleaned

Spider-Man 2.0: DIDN’T WANT NO ONE TO HOLD YA

Chase BROdy: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Spider-Man 2.0: AND YOU SAID

Chase BROdy: AIN’T NOTHIN GONNA BREAK-A MY STRIDE

Spider-Man 2.0: NOBODY GONNA SLOW ME DOWN

Chase BROdy: OH NO

Spider-Man 2.0: I GOT TO KEEP ON MOVIN’ 

Chase BROdy: FUCK YEAH

Chase BROdy: this is why you’re the superior bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thanks for reading this utter crack XD Hope you liked it! If you keep up with my other works then uh let's just say you're gonna need this because I'm working on some new stuff and some sequels and when I tell you that some of what I'm currently working on is making me cry,,, so uh yeah please check out my other works especially if you want angst >:)


End file.
